One Night
by Thirst4M0re
Summary: Raven rushes into the room thinking that the lord is in danger, but it isn't what he thought it was. Rated M for mature content. YAOI. :)


He had heard his name being called. A soft 'Raven' rung in his ears, and he burst into his lord's room. A series of soft moans found his ears.

It wasn't what he expected, his lord's eyes were closed, and his mouth hung slightly opened breathing heavier than usual.

His lord's eyes slid open with surprise, then amusement when Raven turned his face away.

"Sorry my lord." He started to leave, eyes averted to the ground. There was a rustling of the bed sheets and his lord left his bed, taking a step closer to Raven in nothing but his boxers. Raven could see the outline of the lord's member. He took a step back.

The lord took a step forward.

"Raven." his lord's eyes were lustful. "will you listen to my selfish request?" His voice was soft and deep.

"I-I will obey my lord's every command," he stuttered, backing up to the wall.

It was a dark night, but his lord's eyes gleamed in the dark. They were dotted with amusement.

"That's very brave of you Raven," Lord Edgar said teasingly. "you're shaking."

His lord's face was suddenly very close. Raven's face heated up.

"You're blushing." A hand cupped his face. His lord licked his lips and leaned into a kiss.

Raven could feel the warmth of his lord and he could think of nothing but the soft lips on his and the gentle hand tracing his face, leaving a burning trail. He closed his eyes, and he knew he had wanted this for a long time. He had loved Lord Edgar for a long time, how could he not? He was everything Raven had, the one who taught him how to live, and the one who saved him while nobody wanted his existence.

He leaned in, draping his arms around his lord's neck. He could feel his lord relax. Raven had accepted his kiss.

He opened his mouth, and his lord slid his tongue in. He gave a muffled moan.

The lord's eyes opened heavy with desire.

"Won't you be mine tonight?" he whispered, kissing the side of Raven's neck.

"Yes, my lord."

~!~

In another flurry of kisses, clothes were littered on the floor, and somehow they'd made it back to Lord Edgar's room.

"Raven.." Lord Edgar gently laid him on the bed. The lord's eyes burned with lust, he could barely hold his body back, yet he asked Raven for permission to go further.

Raven answered by pulling Edgar into a kiss; soft and passionate.

He gasped as his lord entered him; rocking slowly back and forth. Soft groans of pleasure from his lord accompanied each slow movement. Raven's hand tangled with the lord's hair, he could see in the lord's eyes that the tedious pace was torture, but Raven was grateful for it.

Raven pulled the lord closer to him; with each thrust their chests brushed slightly against each other. The lord kissed him gently, his eyes promising Raven pleasure.

Lord Edgar shifted on top of Raven and a wave of ecstasy flowed through him. He moaned unable to hold back the embarrassing sound. The lord kissed him, he moved faster now.

Raven moaned at each thrust, and his lord grunted in response. Sweat dotted then trailed down the lord's face.

Pleasure built within Raven, and he clung onto the lord. One hand wandered down the lord's chest, gently swiping across a nipple. The lord let out a puff of air, he hadn't been expecting Raven's hand there. Raven teasingly massaged it, the lord in turn, groaned for more. But the hands moved on.

The bed rocked with more force as the pace steadily increased. His lord breathed heavily and moaned, sucking on Raven's neck. Raven felt the lord spasm within him.

The lord thrust into Raven deeper and harder. The pace was now faster, Raven gasped for breath, the pressure in his groin and stomach grew fast and high. He wasn't sure he could hold on anymore.

"L-lord Edgar.." he managed to say between moans.

The lord kissed Raven, and Raven felt the lord's second spasm. Lord Edgar moaned, he knew he was close.

Raven felt the lord shift his body weight to one side. One hand gripped Raven's member, stroking it fast.

Raven's fingers dug into the lord's back at the added sensation. The lord gritted his teeth at the mix of pain and pleasure.

One more stroke and Raven felt himself let go. All the pressure let itself go as lord still thrusted into him, as he came, moaning from pleasure from the new tightened space. Then the lord too, let go. Softly moaning Raven's name.

The lord collapsed next to Raven; deeply fulfilled, he hugged Raven close and murmured something into his ears. Raven smiled as sleep took him over.


End file.
